Halloween with Klaine
by SuperChaosKitty
Summary: For this short story I had three targets. Three specific words must occur. Rain, candy and concert tickets. This is the result


Something I wrote for a Halloween project last year.

I'm afraid the translation sucks, but I think you will understand what is meant.

Klaine. ;)

* * *

"Forget it, Kurt. I will not wear that!" Blaine called and laughed when he saw the costume his boyfriend hold up.

IOh yes, you will," said Kurt, pushing out his lower lip pouting. "You promised that I may choose your costume."

Sighing, Blaine sat down on the bed in Kurt's room and looked at the monster of costume again.

Had he known that Kurt would put him into a werewolf fur, he would have never made that promise.

"If I can wear something else, I have a surprise for you." He finally said with a grin. For days he had two concert tickets in his pocket, and it was a miracle, that Kurt had not yet discovered them.

"Hmm ..." Kurt thought about and then sighed theatrically. "Okay. Well, I still have an alternative."

With that, he went to the closet and pulled out a stack of clothes, which he handed Blaine. "Here. And don't try to persuade you out again."

Blaine skeptically examined the stuff and discovered that it was a pirate costume.

"With that I can live." He muttered and disappeared into the bathroom to get ready.

"And no hair gel!" Kurt called after him.

"Just a little?" It was already clear that he had no chance, but he tried it nevertheless

"No, I'm doing your hair."

Blaine looked at the Geltube with eager gaze and sighed again.

Then he changed clothes and went back into the bedroom where Kurt was standing in front of the mirror on the wardrobe and styled his hair. He wore similar clothes as Blaine and smirked.

"Actually I just wanted to tease you with the werewolf..."

Grinning, he put a candy in his mouth and pushed Blaine back into the bathroom.

"So now we make your hair. Sit on the tub edge. "

The curly head did as he was told and watched skeptical how his friend fetched a couple of bottles out of the cupboard.

"What are you doing?" He asked cautiously, trying to identify one of the labels.

"You'll see, when I'm done." Kurt mumbled and stood, armed with a brush, between Blaine's legs to get better at his hair.

A few "ouch"s and "that attracts .."s from Blaine later put Kurt away the brush and grabbed one of the bottles that Blaine recognized now as hair spray.

Quietly grumbling he let go through the procedure and sighed in relief as Kurt seemed to be finished. Without thinking, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, who wanted to turn around and pulled him back to himself. Kurt stumbled, but he could hold himself.

But he lost the candy ... out of his mouth directly into Blaine's hair.

"Oh no," he cried and held his hands over his mouth as he looked scared on the sticky sweetness.

"Kurt? Why 'Oh no'? ", Blaine asked, standing up to look in the mirror.

"Oh shit."

"I can fix this." Kurt shouted frantically and began to tug the curls around.

" It doesn't work this way, Kurt." Blaine mumbled sighing after a few minutes and grabbed the scissors, which he discovered on the shelf.

Without hesitation, he cut out the glued hair and let it fall into the sink. He wasn't interested in the loss, but Kurt sat down on the tub edge frowning.

"I'm sorry, Blaine .." he murmured softly, looking down.

"I've experienced worse." with a smile Blaine pulled him to his feet and into the next room. "We gotta go. The others probably wait for us."

Outside, the rain pattered on the rooftops, so Kurt stretched on a large umbrella.

"Take care of your hair to remain dry. Otherwise, everything was in vain. "He said seriously, looking sullenly at the sky.

"Do you think the guys really want to go on Trick or Treat with this weather?"

"Maybe it will stop soon."

15 minutes later, the two reached the bar, where they were to meet with Nick, Jeff, Wes, David and Trent.

"There you are." Nick and Jeff shouted in unison and began to laugh.

"We thought Kurt would still need hours." David smirked, while Wes slid over 2 glasses to Blaine.

"No, we only had a small candy-incident." Blaine said smirking and Kurt's face flushed.

"Do we want details?" Trent asked laughingly and shook his head. "No we don't."

"We have decided to stay here by the way ... because of the weather. Today is karaoke and costume evening, just right. "Nick explained to the two and then gave his attention to Jeff, who's head was resting against his shoulder, as he stroked his neck and kissed him.

"Take a room ..." Wes muttered into his glass with a grin and almost choked, when Daviddrew him by the arm to the improvised stage when the bar owner opened the karaoke night.


End file.
